A Family Bond
by 13matthi
Summary: Takaharu and Fuuka get into a little argument, later that night Fuuka has a nightmare. Will she realise how much her family means to her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Toei Company

A Sibling's Bond

It's a beautiful sunny day, the Kiboni haven't been active in days so because of this the Ninningers have been able to relax and train.

"I'm on fire!" says Takaharu

"Yeah we know Oni-chan, you're always on fire." says Fuuka noticeably annoyed.

"I can't help it." says Takaharu as he flexes like a dork in a mirror.

Fuuka looks at her brother then shakes her head "Idiot" says Fuuka returning to her homework.

"Come on, you know you love me." says Takaharu sitting by Fuuka

"I'd love it more it you and dad weren't so obnoxious" says Fuuka getting up and walking away.

"Fuuka"

Fuuka stops and turns to Takaharu "What?"

"What do you want? An apology?" says Takaharu "If so then I'm sorry if I'm annoying you, but it's who I am you know that."

"I know, but it gets old Oni-chan" says Fuuka

"Look, I'll try and tone it down if that's what you like. Or maybe I'll just leave and not come back if that's better" says Takaharu sounding a bit upset

"Oni-chan" Fuuka looks at her brother surprised at what he's saying.

"You want me and dad to leave?"

"I...I" Fuuka stammers

"We're family Fuuka, we're suppose to annoy each other. It's just what we do." says Takaharu

"I know that it's just that" Fuuka stops talking

"What? You know Dad and I love you, and we know you'd be crushed if something happened to us."

"I know" Fuuka says softly

"We're family that's never gonna change" says Takaharu "Think about that" Takaharu walks away leaving his sister alone in the room.

"Oni-chan" Fuuka puts her books on her table then walks away.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, All rights go to Toei Company.

Later that night the Ninningers have all gone to sleep, all but Fuuka.

Fuuka opens the door to her father's room and looks inside to find him sleeping. She smiles at the sight of her sleeping dad.

"Dad" Fuuka says "Huh?"

A monster appears over Fuuka's dad's bed

"DAD" screams Fuuka as she runs in "Dad"

The monster disappears and the next thing Fuuka knows is her dad is covered in blood.

"Dad?" Fuuka says as she touches her Dad's shoulder "Dad? Dad? Dad!" Fuuka tries to wake her father up only to fail. "No he can't be" Fuuka checks his pulse and discover he is indeed dead. "DAD!" Fuuka cries as she buries her face in her dad's shirt. "Dad"

A scream alerts Fuuka

In the hall Fuuka runs out to find her cousins and Kinji dead.

"No, No, this can't be real!"

"Fuuka!" Takaharu screams from the main room

"Oni-chan!" yells Fuuka as she runs into the room.

When Fuuka reaches the room she finds Takaharu lying on his back covered in blood.

"Oni-chan!" Fuuka runs to her brother's side.

"Fuuka" Takaharu looks at Fuuka with a smile "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him."

"Hang in there Oni-chan"

"I'm finished Fuuka, it's up to you now. I love you" says Takaharu taking his final breath then dying in Fuuka's arms.

"No, Oni-chan! Oni-chan!" Fuuka yells as she tries to wake up her brother "Oni-chan" her voice breaks then she cries on his shoulder. Fuuka hears a noise "Huh?" looks behind her to see the monster: a scorpion like creature. "NO!" Fuuka screams

Fuuka wakes up in bed screaming then she stops and looks around realising it was just a nightmare.

Takaharu bursts in swinging his sword like a madman "What is it? Someone attacking?" he says nearly hitting Fuuka with the blade

"Watch it, you almost hit me" says Fuuka

"Oh, sorry" he says embarrassed while rubbing the back of his neck then puts the sword away. "You OK?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream"

"Oh, OK" says Takaharu.

Fuuka wipes her eyes which Takaharu takes note of immediately

"You alright?" says Takaharu kneeling by Fuuka's bed

"I said I'm fine, why are you treating me like a child?"

"Sorry, I just saw you wiping your eyes and thought you may have been crying" he says standing up

"I'm fine I promise"

"OK, since everything is OK I guess I'll leave." says Takaharu as he prepares to leave

"Wait Oni-chan!" Fuuka says frantically

"Hmm? Yes?" Takahayr says looking back

"You were right." Fuuka says quietly

"What?" Takaharu turns to his sister

"You're right" says Fuuka says more louder this time

"About what?" says Takaharu

"I don't want you and Dad to leave. You're my family and I would hate it if something bad happened to you guys." she says as Takaharu sits on her bedside

"So that's what? What made you realise this?"

"I guess after my dream" says Fuuka almost embarrassed

"How?" says Takaharu

"In my dream everyone was killed and there was nothing I could do about it, I felt so alone. I don't want to be alone Oni-chan!" says Fuuka now almost in tears

Takaharu wraps an arm around his little sister "You'll never be alone little sis, our family is so close it's hard to be alone. Even after we're gone we'll always be together, we'll always have each other."

"Really?" says Fuuka looking at Takaharu as a tear drips down her face

Takaharu wipes off the tear "Really, You know we love you and I'm sorry if me and Dad are a bit annoying."

"Truth is I don't mind it that much, it's just who you are and even though I don't show it that much I do love you guys so much and I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without any of you."

"Back at ya, you're are awesome Fuuka-chan"

"So are you." says Fuuka

"So everything is OK?" asks Takaharu

"Of course" says Fuuka

"Great, now it's hot in here!" says Takaharu in typical fashion

"Oni-chan, here that's wrong on many levels" says Fuuka

"What? OH!" says Takaharu realising the unfortunate joke he made.

"So are we on fire?" asks Fuuka

"What do you think?" asks Takaharu

Fuuka smiles knowing where this is gonna go

"We're on fire!" says Fuuka and Takaharu in unison. They hug then shout "Wasshoi!"

"Quiet!" shouts Yakumo

"We're trying to sleep!" Kasumi shouts

"Sorry!" shouts Takaharu

"It's party night!" Kinji yells

"SHUT UP KINJI" Nagi shouts

"Whoa, someone is ornery ." says Fuuka

Fuuka and Takaharu look at each other then laugh.

The End


End file.
